Since You're Not Evil Now
by elin2002
Summary: How did Anton know Kim was Tommy's wife in HIS WHAT!


_**(I don't own Power Rangers I just like to play and have been inspired a lot lately. Enjoy this sequel to HIS WHAT?!)**_

Tommy was sitting in his living room with Anton and Marnie (Elsa) having a celebratory drink after defeating Mesogogg. They had filled Marnie in on how they met and their research. The kids had left to get ready for prom while the adults minus Halely who had gone back to the Café. They were all chaperoning but they needed to regroup before going and dealing with their responsibilities later.

"So now that you're not you know evil, I can show you this." Said Tommy pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

"What?"

"Here." Said Tommy pulling out a photo and scratching his eyebrow.

"This is a wedding photo Thomas." Said Anton jokingly.

"Yes it is." Said Tommy with a smile.

"When did this happen?"

"After I showed up on her doorstep, beat to hell and damp." Marnie looked at him questioningly. "When the island started blowing up I fought the tyranodrones and then I had to do a cliff dive into the ocean. Luckily I have friends who were able to pull me out."

"Not the first time you've done that?"

"I wish, but no. Another Ranger expierence. But anyway Kim was closer than any of our other friends to the island so I went to her, she's patched me up before I trust her with everything I have."

**(Flashback)**

"Tommy I really wish you would let me take you back to our base and let Dana and them patch you up." Said Carter Grayson of the Lightspeed Team.

"Carter, I appreciate the concern but there's some things I need that you guys can't help me with."

"But who's ever here can?"

"More than you know." Said Tommy painfully getting out of the truck.

"Alright call me if you need me."

"I will thanks." Carter waited until Tommy was in the building before pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Jase, it's Carter."

"Hey Bro what's up?"

"So you heard about the explosion this morning right?"

"Yeah, everyone okay?"

"We found one survivor. I'll give you 3 guesses but you'll only need one."

"Damn it, I hoping it wasn't Tommy. Is he okay?"

"Sore, some cuts and bruises, but he's okay. I just dropped him off at someone's apartment."

"Who's? Cause he hasn't gotten here yet."

"He wouldn't say. But he didn't call anyone since I pulled him out of the water. Just that he needed to see a crane?"

"A crane? Did you give him anything?"

"No, he just said he needed a Beautiful Crane."

"Oh he's fine. Address is an apartment building on Loewen St. right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He'll be fine that's Kim's apartment, she'll patch him up and then kick his ass for getting hurt in the first place."

"So I can leave?"

"Yeah, he'll be good. Kim will probably call me or Trini to vent about it in a while."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Meanwhile Tommy made his way to the apartment door and knocked.

"Coming! Holy shit Tommy! What happened? Get in here!"

"Hey Beautiful not much how are you?"

"How am I? Tommy sit down before you fall down. I'll get the first aid kit." Kim walked away mumbling about the stupidity of male rangers and how he must have taken one too many kicks to the head. Tommy just smiled. "Okay Handsome how did this all happen?"

"I was jogging and got too close to the water?"

"Uh-huh try again, here strip, and put this on." She said handing him a towel.

"Kim."

"What really happened?"

"The island blew up, all my research is gone except what I was working on at home." He said handing her his clothes. She examined them making note of the sizes because what she was handed was utterly destroyed by what must have been fighting and then the salt water while he waited for whoever pulled him out. It took Kim a good hour to patch him up. Luckily she kept a well-stocked first aid kit on hand.

"Okay Handsome you're all set if you want to rest follow me."

"Thank you Beautiful." He said following her to the bedroom. He settled on the bed before turning to her. "Kim."

"Yeah."

"All joking aside thank you."

"You're welcome. You know I'll always patch you up."

"Lay down with me for a bit?"

"Tommy, I need to go and get you clothes."

"Just for a little bit."

"Fine but no funny business."

"You used to like my funny business."

"Tommy, you're injured."

"Please just lay with me."

"Okay." The former couple laid down and before either knew it, they had fallen asleep. Tommy woke first sore and stiff. But he felt weighed down somehow. It took him a minute to get his bearings before glancing down and noticed a familiar head of caramel hair resting on his chest.

"Kim."

"Hmm."

"Kim."

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked moving to look at him.

"Sore."

"I can imagine. Why don't you shower while I run to the store and get you some clothes."

"Okay."

Kim got up, fixed her hair and headed out to the store.

"Kimberly!"

"Noelle!" Said Kim faking enthusiasm with a woman from her gym.

"What are you doing here shopping in the men's department?"

"Oh just picking up some things for a friend of mine."

"And where is he?"

"Back at my apartment in nothing but a towel." Said Kim debating about getting Tommy boxers with little lightning bolts on them.

"Yeah right."

"Well actually I left him in bed but he's probably put the towel back on." She left out the part that Tommy was covered in Neosporin and bandages.

"Well I guess we're both lucky then? How's your brother Joseph, Justin?"

"Jason? Married, happily so. Well I need to get a couple more things, bye Noelle."

Kim quickly finished shopping for Tommy grabbing a few t-shirts, tank tops, jeans, underware, and a couple pairs of pajama pants. His boots would be fine once they were dried out with the hair dryer and she had toiletries for him that had been left after one of Jason and Trini's last visit. She then returned home to find Tommy cooking in just a towel.

"Thomas James! You are supposed to be resting not cooking!"

"I got hungry and figured we could use dinner Beautiful. It's almost done."

"Well good here go change there's sweats in there."

"Thank you Kim."

"You're welcome Tommy." He wanted so bad to kiss her right then but didn't because he didn't want the awkwardness that was sure to come if he did. He just took the bags and headed back to Kim's room to change. What he found in the bag amused him she managed to find adult pajama bottoms with dinosaurs on them.

"I couldn't resist." Kim said when he came out.

"Seriously, thank you for helping me."

"Tommy, I will never not be here for you."

"So you think when things settle down we might be able to be 'us' again?"

"We could be us now." Said Kim.

"Serious?"

"Yeah, I've wanted you since you got here." Said Kim. "Shopping for you amplified that, gave me visions of _'what could have been'_ and _'I want to do this for the rest of my life.'_"

"Am I going to be able to shop for you?" Asked Tommy.

"Holidays, birthdays. Anytime you want." Said Kim.

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"We dated for about 6 months before I proposed and then we got married in Angel Grove."

"Where is she now?" Asked Marnie.

"Visiting friends, she went to Paris for a while, and then to Angel Grove. We agreed it wasn't safe for her here." Explained Tommy.

"Why?" Asked Anton.

"Because she's usually seen as my weakness. Which is true, I would give my life for her. I should actually call her and tell her it's safe now. It is safe now right Guys?"

"Bring your wife home Thomas." Said Anton with a smile.

Tommy pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Bro, it's me she around?"

"Kimmy! It's the Invisible Man."

"Shut up Jason. Hi Handsome."

"Hey Beautiful. Listen some things went down today."

"Are you and the kids alright?"

"We're fine. Come home."

"What?"

"Come…home."

"Tommy we talked about this Mesogogg will use me against you. It's not safe."

"He can't do that anymore."

"He's gone?"

"Yup, we saved Anton and Marnie and you can come home finally."

"Who's Marnie?"

"Elsa."

"I like Marnie better."

"Me too."

"I'll be home soon it's going to take some time I have to give notice at work."

"Okay. Well Beautiful I have to get ready for prom."

"Have fun, be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." The couple hung up and Kim looked to Jason and Trini with tears in her eyes.

"It's over, I'm going home as soon as I can give notice."

"Consider your notice given." Said Jason who had hired Kim to teach gymnastics to his students in his dojo.

"Jason."

"Kim, prom's tonight and you Tommy never really got to go to your proms together so go get dressed I'm going to call a couple friends and we're getting you home to your husband tonight."

Jason called Billy and Andros and explained the situation to them both were relieved at the fact that Tommy was once again retired and jumped at the chance to transport Kim and she luggage to the house hidden in the woods. Kim landed placed her bag in the bedroom and then made her way to the school where she was able to surprise her husband finally.

_**(Wanna read more go read HIS WHAT?!)**_


End file.
